


Moonlit

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Series: Bylethea Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Late at Night, Making Out, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: The moon steals in, but never dares to touch themPart of #ByletheaWeek2020. Day 5 - Colors and Soulmates.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Bylethea Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849879
Kudos: 18





	Moonlit

**Author's Note:**

> Back to the happy raunchy side of things again after yesterday. this one took another little experimental approach though, and I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

The clouds rolled past the moon and illuminated the sleepy grounds of Garreg Mach once more. Ethereal light slipped into the window and bathed the floor of Byleth’s simple, utilitarian quarters. Yet the encroaching, invading moon never managed to touch the bed. Nor did it strike the two writhing figures as the reveled atop the sheets.

Dorothea’s eyes fluttered shut as they came together - lip to lip. She pushed her body against him until her hard nipples scraped over his bare, toned chest. His arms wrapped around her back to pull her even closer. Their legs entwined together as his cock rubbed between their stomachs.

There were no lit candles - no spells of arcane fire, nor fleeting lights from the lantern on the table to strike them. The duo was cast in darkness as they writhed in copulation. Disconnected from the world and time itself as they reveled in each other’s arms. And revel they did.

Byleth broke their kiss, letting spit linger before he shifted behind her. he leaned in and sucked the back of Dorothea’s neck. Her sharp gasp was lost in the dark room as she pulled him closer to her bare, curvaceous body. She arched her body against his as he feasted on her fair flesh.

“Oh gods,” she mewled as he suckled her neck. His hand reached out in the dark and groped her bare breast as he moved up to her cheek. She reached down and cupped his hips as his hard, bare cock stroked against her thighs. 

Byleth relished her body in the pure, total darkness. His form easily shifted over until his breath was calmly blowing in her ear. He could feel every shiver, every wince on her form as clearly as if they were in bold, brazen daylight. He could tell where he was by mere touch alone - from the gentle curves of her neck all the way down to each individually flexing finger and toe.

What need were his eyes when he knew every curve of her body even better than she did?

“Your turn.”

Dorothea eagerly nodded before he let her push out from beneath him. She shifted upon his bed until she was against the headboard. His hands gripped her thighs and gently pried them open to expose her neatly trimmed bush and glistening rose petals. She bit her lips in anticipation, even pushed her hips forward towards Byleth’s head.

Byleth’s tongue slid against Dorothea’s slit. His hands squeezed and massaged her thighs to keep her legs from snapping shut on him as he worked. She struggled against his grip, but there was simply no way to overpower her lover as he licked and kissed her sensitive loins.

“O-Oooooh~”

Her coos filled his ears as he kept lapping up and down her labia lips. She reached down and gripped the bedsheets -  _ his _ bedsheets, as she felt bolts of bliss and delight course through her body with every lash and stroke. The extra touch of his fingers as the kneaded her supple thighs was just an added boon.

He toyed with her - relishing in the way she squirmed and wheezed as he merely licked around the outside of her pussy. A small, unseen smirk stretched over his lips as he broke Dorothea with only his tongue and fingers. Her gasps and mewls stirred through his ears and made his own cock twitch as her voice thundered through his very being.

Dorothea’s hips bucked and forced his tongue between her pussy lips. Byleth slipped out before she could trap him in her honeypot. He felt her eyes boring on him from the darkness, yet it was little more than a petty act of defiance. It was clear - he would pleasure her, but only on his own terms. She would have her sweet euphoria once he slowly dragged her through a most pleasurable hell.

She tried so many times to force his tongue into her twat. Each attempt bore no more fruit than the last, and soon she had not but a thin veneer of sweat on her body to show her efforts. Mumbled oaths and choked gasps were all she could utter into the unassuming darkness as she fought against her lover.

Time slipped past them, alluded to by not but the moon’s light as it stole in and slipped out of the window. Never touching their bodies. Never Acknowledged. He’d shifted himself at some point and was now facing up, prone on the bed. She felt his tongue return to its post, followed in short order by his hands as he kept her thighs perched open. The temptation to snap them shut around him was no longer an option...but a new one  _ had _ presented itself.  _ ‘Let’s see how you like it,’ _ she mused with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Byleth paused as he felt her hips shift. He pushed his tongue up by her throbbing clit in case she tried to pin him again but found her intentions to be focused elsewhere. Downwards, in fact.

Dorothea leaned forward until her forehead touched something hard - exactly what she wanted. Her hand drew up his body until she had a firm grip on his rigid shaft. She glanced back, unable to see his face, but keenly aware of what his expression would show. “An eye for an eye,” she smirked before she leaned in and kissed the side of his dick.

“Ngh!”

She felt him bristle beneath her and smirked in her kiss before moving her head up to the tip. He tried to push his cock in her mouth, but she tilted her head away and let his slit smear her cheek. Equal ground.

Dorothea tried bucking her hips back, but only found the flat of his tongue pressed between her puffy, dripping petals. Vexing, but hardly the leverage he once had over her now that she was active. It made her own antics more exciting as she ran her tongue over the top of his cock and slipped away before he could push it into her gaping mouth.

The two were locked in a private war as the teased each other, never letting their lover feel true relief as the quietly matched and parried blows. Frustrated grunts and whines passed their respective lips, but neither one was ready to give up the edge. It was a game - a gamble, with two  _ very _ competitive players.

Byleth shifted back with Dorothea’s feminine taste on his palette. He didn’t know how long he’d actually been toying with her - minutes, hours, it scarcely mattered. He felt her pull back as well as deep pants filled his ears. Their game had reached its end, with no clear victor but two very sweaty, very needy souls...

No words - not even a glance or a gesture were needed for them to make their choice. As one they simply pushed together - lips to loins. As one, their eyes rolled back as the mutual act of giving and receiving pleasure overwhelmed them both. As one, their hands trailed over the bedsheets before becoming entwined together.

Dorothea’s lips rolled up and down Byleth’s cock. Her hair clung to her sweaty cheek and brow, but she had no interest in stopping to clear the pesky tresses away. Not when her hands were already wrapped in his as she felt his tongue lick up and down in her gushing velvet folds. Tingles of delightful pleasure wracked her body until her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Byleth was in a similar state as his lover as he sucked the succulent juices from the singing mage’s pussy. His oral assault evoked trills from her stuffed mouth that reverberated through his loins and back to his body. Her muted coos spurred him on even faster until the cycle left them both with curled toes and haggard breath as the attacked the other’s loins.

Their hands broke as they sought to roam and claim their lover’s bodies. Dorothea’s fingers slid down his sides and over his legs before she cupped his balls. She felt him stiffen as she caressed his sperm urns and marveled the weight of the loads waiting to come bursting out. Thinking of that salty, tasty spunk literally made her mouth water as she started bobbing her head further and further down his crotch.

_ “Mwah. mwah, Mmmmmwah. Mm-m-mwah?!” _

Byleth felt her stiffen as his fingers squeezed her supple rear. He massaged her buttcheeks, even throwing in a light slap every now and again as he kept lapping her sweet juices. Her pubes ticked his chin but did little to deter him as he offered his mate the attention she clearly deserved.

The game was forgotten now as the two souls embraced together, acting as one in their single-minded pursuit of eliciting pleasure. They acted without words or prompting, with not but the moon’s light to bear witness as it slipped in and out of view. Never touching them, but letting the barest hints of bobbing heads or twitching bodies be cast against the wall. Silhouettes that sped up as they neared their goals until they leaped past the threshold, hand-in-hand.

_ “MMMPH!” _

Byleth’s face was assaulted by her nectar before he clamped down and lapped them up like an eager dog. He massaged her thighs as she shook atop him, even as his own body was overcome by orgasmic fits as he pumped jizz down her stomach. Dorothea’s lips stayed stretched over his shaft as wave after sticky wave of cum filled her mouth and slid down her throat. Her hand came up to pump his shaft as she coaxed more and more until her cheeks swelled up.

Loud slurps and lascivious gulps filled the darkened chamber as the lovers dealt with their mate’s release. They settled into an animalistic rhythm, acting as little more than a dog lapping at his bowl, and a kitten slurping down her cream. The copious fluids slowed to trickles as their respective orgasms finally dwindled away.

_ Thump. _

_ “Pwah…” _

Byleth collapsed back against the bed with stains of desire around his chin and lips.

Dorothea coughed out seed on his lap as she struggled to sit up. Her tits rubbed over his stomach as he reached around and massaged her hips.

She struggled to roll on her stomach, spinning until she was facing up to her lover. Slowly, she crawled up to meet him as he laid on his back. He welcomed her back into his arms as she wrapped around his body, even lazily tracing her toes around his calf.

Byleth turned to face her, only to have some of his disheveled bed sheets swiped over his face to clear off the mess. He could almost see her mischievous smirk through eh dark of the blanked and the unlit room as she proudly declared, “T-There, that’s bette-eeee- _ hee-haaah _ ?!”

Her words were lost in a shocked, yet delighted yelp as he grabbed her. She felt him seize her body before he rolled them both on their sides and pressed her back against his chest. His cock nudged against her leaking loins as he reached down to hold himself steady. Her hand brushed over his as she helped guide him into her garden.

Dorothea licked her lips as he leaned into her nape. She felt his cock probe against her pussy just as his hot breath struck the back of her neck. He reached up and squeezed her tit with his free hand, as she reached back and caressed his thigh. Sweet nothings passed in her ear, but she didn’t hear words so much as felt them.

For the first time since they’d begun, her focus was diverted. Her eyes glanced through the thin puddle of moonlight at the far wall, barely able to make out the features of a cluttered desk before her vision blurred from the sweet sensation that thrust into and out of her boiling hot core.  _ “Oooh, Byleth~” _

The moon slipped out of the window and left the lovers in the dark.

_ Souls Embraced _

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to do a 'sex in the dark' style story for some time now - emphasizing on the motions and touch rather than 'seeing' what happens. Since the theme was 'colors' today, I thought it would be something to play into the absence of colors as well by having it all cast in the dark. I also wanted to touch on the soulmate angle by limiting the amount of verbal communication and relying more on tells or even just having them be in-tune with their lover to predict their movements.
> 
> I don't know how well it turned out overall, but hopefully, it was decent enough to be enjoyable. either way, I'd love to hear your feedback on the story or any of them as they're currently going. Thanks again for reading :)


End file.
